


She had me at Cello

by LyricElm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Tragedy, White Rose - Freeform, she had me at cello, well the second chapter is a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricElm/pseuds/LyricElm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. This story follows the relationship between Yang and Blake.<br/>Everything is fine until the day at Chicago.</p><p>Hello! If you are reading this old old old piece of work and has some issues. I mean I wrote this when I just turned 14 soooooo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room Mate

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is probably the most boring chapter. THe next one will be more exciting. I just wanted to set up the scene and give a taste of the relationship between Yang and Blake and foreshadow a little bit.
> 
> little look into what's going on:  
> "So are you seeing anyone?"  
> "Actually..."  
> ...  
> "Man, I could do better...wait, tha- I mean."
> 
> Yangs' P.O.V

College is supposed to be fun! Right? But at the moment I"m not having the most fun, I"m really not having any fun. After I left Ruby to explore the halls and find some friends, I caught up with my own. But they left me alone to go find their dorms and told me I should do the same. But where's my dorm? Well...I don't really know. I'm trying to find it now.

After hopelessly traveling the halls of Beacon University I finally find my room, turns out I was on the guys side of the school. I knock on the door before I enter. The left side of the room is already decorated. A medium bookshelf leaned against the wll, small led lights wrapped around the bed box, there's a desk, one on each side, I'm guessing school provided, decorated with a pruple lamp and some pictures along with a laptop. But really catches my eye is a music stand, with music on it. And a cello.

A girl with long black hair, golden eyes and a dark-ish skin tone approaches me, "Hello, I'm Blake Belladonna" WE shake hands. She has rather really soft hands with callused fingers tips "I study music theory and play cello for Beacons concert orchestra."

"Well cello," I make a pun to break the ice. It worked because I got a small smile from my room mate, "I'm Yang Xiao Long. I design, make, and play video games." I walk over to the right side of the room and begin to unpack my things. I didn't bring everything at once, some stuff is still at home. But at least I have my laptop with computer games and controllers. I put all my gaming equipment on the desk provided.

"Are you going to practice here?" I ask. 

"Maybe..." She takes a deep breath "I'm not sure."

"I'm totally fine with it," She doesn't say anything back "Are you not comfortable playing in front of me?"

"No...well, I'm just used to playing in front of a big crowd, who I can't really see because of the lighting, I just get nervous playing in front of people who can easily interact with me."

"I don't really understand, " I rub the back of my neck "But I totally respect that, man, It's cool"

"It's hard to explain, but thanks." She smiles at me. It's kinda...cute. Her smile and her personality. It's very cute.

I don't know if it's her smile, the fact she plays cello, how nice she is, or how beautiful she is. But I might be developing a small small small! crush on this girl. It's a little different for me, having a crush on somebody right after I get to know them. But I already have a crush on Blake and I've only known her for a few minutes. O'lord help me, I have a crush on my room mate. 

Later on around dinner time. WE finally have the dorm set up the way we want. We helped each other make everything perfect. In the middle of the room, (that's like our living room) we have a light blue rug Blake brought from her home, her giant red bean bag and my gaming chair. In front placed against the wall is a coffee table. That's where we'll watch movies and play games, and eat dinner together, or just hang out.

"Good work, partner," I fall back into my chair, "Feels like home already."

"Sure does," She plops on her bean bag " what are your dinner plans?"

"I'm not sure," I look down at m phone to see if ruby has texted me yet, saying she's lonely and wants to come over. But I have a feeling her and her room mate are doing just fine. "I thought m little sister would want to come over, guess not."

"Well... If you want, you and I can always order a pizza?"

"You don't like going out much, do you?"

"Nope." We both laugh, and I swear her laugh is the cutest thing. I could listen to it all day. "So pizza?" I nod "What kind?"

"I like pineapple, black olives, bacon, extra cheese, pepperoni." 

"Ew...So let's do the pizza half with anchovies and bell peper, the rest with whatever you just said." She smiles and hands her phone to me "Can...you call?"

"Not good with phone calls?"

"Nope..." She sighs sadly and looks away from me.

So Blake isn't shy, but gets nervous easily. That explains a lot. That really sucks for her, not being able to say what she wants in public, or anywhere, always being on edge, that must be stressful. I totally get her. From now on, I'll try my best to make her feel comfortable.

"Hey," I place a hand on her knee "That's fine, I can make calls for the both of us."

At first she seems shocked, then glad. She again smiles at me. That smile, well that smile just confirmed me crush.

I have a crush on Blake Belladonna. My room mate I've only known for a few hours now. this school year will be interesting.

I after I order the pizza, and Blake making hand signs telling me to get bread sticks and soda. We talk, first about classical music. Which I kind of like. I played drums for the high school orchestra my senior year. I stood right b the cellos and fell in love with them. The cello is my favorite instrument. That kind of explains my little crush on Blake. Who doesn't believe me when I say I love classical music, even after seeing my playlist of classical music.

"I really can't believe you like classical music, " she laughs "No way."

"I like classical music."

"But you look so... Punk! and play video games."

I smile and sigh a bit "I know, I don't fit the stereotype like you do...hipster."

"I'm not a hip..." her voice trails off.

"You can't even argue against me!" We both end up laughing for a really long time before we can catch our breath. "I mean you have a ton of beanies!"

"And how many do you have?" She smirks, nodding to my pile of beanies on my dresser.

"Hey now, those are punk. At least I can admit I'm punk."

"Who likes classical music," she adds.

"Yes, a punk who likes classical music, but loooooves the cello."

"Have you ever played before?"

"No, but in high school I stood by the cellos and played drums for a concert," I smile "Dude, cellos are the best."

"You got that right," She jerks her head, flipping her hair to add sassy-ness

We laugh a little bit until there's a moment of silence, before I speak up "So, are you seeing anyone?"

"Actually..." she sighs sadly "I'm not, but that's okay."

"So when did you two break up?"

"I didn't say I dated anyone," I raise my eye brows and she sighs "Fine, four months a go."

"You're still ton up about it?" I ask.

"We were together through out most of high school...until I caught them cheating."

"That's horrible!"

"Yep," she pushes her lips together.

"I mean-" I stuttered "I mean, that's rude and disrespectful."

"Hence why I broke up with them."

"You deserve someone better!" I started to rant off "Someone who will make you feel special. Like I could do, I could do so much better than your ex. I would make you feel like you're on top of the world."

"Yang..."

I begin to feel a blush come over my face and ears "Wait, no. Like if we were /dating/. But I don't want to date you. No, wait. I mean I do want to date you, because from what I can tell, you're beautiful, smart, funny, you're perfect. Wait, but you have flaws, th-that's not a bad thing though we all have flaws, but I just. Like... I mean, I wouldn't date you because, well that didn't sound right. I wold totally date you but we just met and all. "I take a deep breath "That's not at all what I wanted to say..." I look over to Blake who has a face redder than mine "I am so sorry, Blake."

"It's fi-"

There's a knock on the door, thank god "Oh! pizza. Hey, can you find a movie for us to watch?"

"Uh...sure."

Thank you pizza guy!!! That was horrible and awkward. Uhg why'd I have to say those things. Why am I so awkward? I think I just confessed my crush to her. It's been one day, Yang! calm down. Uhhg she probably thinks I'm weird. Great.

Good job, so smooth.


	2. White Rose (short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side story   
> Ruby's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short one shot within a bigger story. Because I mean I have to have white rose some how

"So there's this girl," Yang breaks her eyes away from her phone to look at me "I know- I know, it's only been two and a half months-."

"So you're crushing on someone too?" She then puts her phone on the lunch table.

"Wait," I lean closer to her to hear her better, the lunch room is a very nosiy and busy place "what do you mean too?"

"Shh," she puts a finger to her lips and nods behind me "Don't talk about it."

Blake, Yang's room mate sits next to her. Placing her salad on the table and relaxing her muscles "it's pretty busy up there," she sighs.

"I could've gone with you, you know?" Yang gently looks at her, like she's a scared child.

"I'm fine," Blake gives my sister a reassuring smile.

So that's who my sister is crushing on. Her own roommate. Good god Yang, what are you getting yourself into?

"Rubes, who is this girl?" Yang questions.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Blake asks.

"Ruby has a crush~" Yang makes her hands into a heart "So, who is it?"

"Oh, um...Weiss Schnee."

They both begin to laugh, putting their lunches down "You're joking?"

"Yang!" I kick her from under the table "I really like her."

"Sorry sorry, I just heard she's a bit...cold." They both laugh again.

"I don't think she's mean at all," I remark.

"Don't listen to your sister, she doesn't know anything about romance" Blake playfully shoves the blonde.

"Hey-" 

"Go get her, do it today." Blake encourages me by gently hitting my shoulder.

"Maybe I'll ask her on a date next hour," I say proudly.

"Ahhh, little Ruby is growing up," Yang wipes away a fake tear from her eye.

In the next hour, Weiss is my partner. Right now we're working on a project for the school news paper. I'm a photographer/camera worker, and Weiss is a journalist. Oh boy, can she write. She's not only cute bit super smart.

Our job for today is to walk around campus and interview some of the kids about what they do after school. I'm filming and Weiss is interviewing, she's sort of the news reporter at the moment. Right now, it's super cold, the sky is gray, it looks like its going to rain any second and the wind is blowing mildly. I don't think it's a good day to be filming but at least I can spend the whole day with Weiss.

While walking around on the sidewalk, looking for the right kid to interview, I keep looking over to Weiss. Even though she has ear muffs, gloves, a scarf, and a thick jacket she's still cold. It shows on her face. Her ears, nose, and cheeks are red from the biting chill. She quickly looks at me shooting an evil stare my way, as soon as our eyes meet I turn my head to the side.

We interview one kid before she speaks up "What's the big deal, Ruby?"

"What do you mean?" I put my camera to my side.

"Ever since I met you, all you have done was stare at me," she hissed causing me to step back.

"Its nothing. Really." I mumble back.

"It's the scar over my eye, isn't it!"

"No! To be honest, since the first time I saw you I didn't recognize it right away and when I did see it. I just looked past it."

"How can you look past something so ugly?" She trembles.

"I don't think it's ugly!" I place my hands on her shoulders and bring her closer to me. I look her dead in the eye "it's not ugly," I say softer.

"Then what's your deal?" She ordered loudly "why do you always stare at me?" I tried to think of an answer, an answer that wasn't the truth "Are you going to answer me?"

"I-I think you're cute..." I muttered.

"What did you say?"

I let out a held in breath "I said...I think you're cute. Since the first day, I thought you were cute. I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I'm sorry."

Weiss begins to blush "You think I'm cute?" I nod my head "Well, I think you're cute too. So we're even."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yep."

There's a moment of silence, we don't keep walking. I guess, we're both thinking. I'm not able to process all of what just happened. But Weiss said she thinks I'm cute. 

I'm the first to speak up "So, if I asked you if you wanted to get a coffee with me, would you say yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay...so," I chimed "Would you like to get a coffee with me?"

"I would love to," she smiles and grabs my hand and locks our fingers together.

Man, I can't wait to tell Yang.


	3. Roof Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake's P.O.V

Practice has been so difficult. I'm just dying to move up from concert orchestra to symphony orchestra. Auditions are in two weeks. Just two days before spring break. If I do pass this audition I will be the only freshmen in the cello section. It'll look so good on my papers when I audition for state symphony. Maybe I could play for am actual famous orchestra that tours the world and plays music in the background of movies. That's my dream, I just want my music to be heard by thousands of people.

But, I can't even play right now. My shoulders hurt so much, and all this homework for other classes. All I can do right now is lie on my bed. I can't even sleep because there's too much on my mind. Five and a half months into school and I have to deal with all this, there's no tests coming up, just an audition. I just need a little 'pick me up'. Something to make me smile.

"Hey Blake, I'm back."

"Yang!" I shoot up straight "You were gone for a while," she was at the store to pick up a few things for the both of us.

"Woah, miss me much? Sweet heart," She walks to the mini fridge and begins to put away groceries "Do you know how hard it is to find organic yogert?"

"Really?" 

"What? Do you know how much yogert there is there? Next time you can just come with me," she throws her arms into the air.

"No, sweet heart?" She's been calling me all these nicknames, just joking around of course. Its one of the way she picks on her friends, it took me a while to figure that out though "Sweet heart is a new one."

"Want me to go back to kitten or cupcake?" She smirks and finishes putting away what was in the plastic bags.

"Never mind," I sigh, laying back down on my bed and resting my eyes.

There's a shift on my bed, I can tell Yang's sitting next to my thighs, her lower back softly resting against me. She's so warm, she's like a furnace. I just want to curl against her to soak in all the warmth. She places a hand on mine, her hands are even warmer and so much bigger than mine. Being like this is calming.

"You feeling okay?" She asks.

"Honestly, not really," When Yang asks someone of they're okay, she wants the truth. And she doesn't want 'I'm fine, just tired' I learned that the hard way.

"So what's up?"

"Cello auditions, homework. It's just a lot of stuff happening at once. It's kind of stressful." I open my eyes to see her looking down at me, her face inches apart. She's looks like a mother, who am I kidding? She acts like a mother. She's just so motherly, I'm glad she's my room mate.

"Follow me," she stands up and gets two grape sodas from the fridge and tosses one to me once I'm sitting up.

"Why?"

"Just because."

I get up and she leads me down a bunch of halls, it seems like they're never ending. A bunch of stairs, I wonder if she's just walking or knows where she's actually going. Even if I didn't want to go with her, she would've convinced me anyways. I might as well just give in now Instead of fighting it. 

Once we're on the top floor, 14 levels above the ground she stops at a window.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Uh, what does it look like?" She causally opens the window and climbs through it like it's an everyday thing "We're going to watch the sunset," she reaches her hand out to me.

"Why?" I take her hand and she pulls me through. I have to admit, the window is high off the ground and I wouldn't of been able to get up if Yang didn't help me.

The roof is covered in pebbles, like the roofs at a hospital. Not to mention it's quiet like one. Its a bit chilly though, but the sunset is so beautiful, not a cloud in the sky. Just the sun falling behind big city skyscrapers. Orange beams sneak between the open spaces between each building to reaching us. Yang stands in front of me, she's just a black shadow, blurred by the bright sun.

"Why, you ask?" She walks over the ledge of the building and sits letting her feet hang of the edge "Don't you feel better already?"

"I guess, I do," I sit next to her, letting my feet hang. This is really lovely.

We both sit in a comfortable silence, drinking our soda and watching the sun sink lower into the horizon.

"You know," Yang sets her soda down "My step mom used to always take my sister and I out to watch the sunset. Of course I was too young to understand to beatuy of it. But I would give anything to see one more sunset with her."

"Did your mother... Pass?" I put my drink down to look at Yang who has her eyes set into the distance.

"She did, the last time we were together, we were watching the sunset. It was a sunset like this almost. Ruby and I feel asleep on the car ride back. We woke up in our room. Then we went to the living room to see dad and our uncle sitting on the couch together. My uncle said she had been killed. A murder. That's all I can remember though. Ruby, she was far too young and doesn't recall a thing besides visiting her moms grave every holiday."

"Yang... I never would've guessed."

"Sorry," she turns to me and smiles "Didn't mean to get all sad on you and stuff."

"It's fine, I promise. But you just seem so..."

"Happy?" I nod my head yes "I put that behind me, I want to live a full life and I can't do it, if I'm tripping over the past." She looks at me and smiles "So I want to be happy, and I want you to be happy too."

"I'm happy," I say softly.

"Good."

"Thanks...Yang."

We sit for a few more minutes, doing nothing but breathing and watching the sun set even more. Suddenly a cool breeze blows and I feel goose bumps form on my bare arms. Then a warmth. Yang. She wraps her arm around me and pulls me closer to her, I rest my head on her shoulder.

I look up at her "I'm glad I met you."

"Same here," she smiles warmly.

"You make me happy."

She bends her head down and moves closer to my face, I'm nervous the butterflies in my stomach won't settle down. My heart is beating so fast. Are we going to kiss? What if we do? 

"You make me happy too." She wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug.

We hug for a while, it isn't awkward or uncomfortable. It feels right.

I like being in Yang's arm.

It feels warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I promise the next chapter should start to get more exciting. The next chapter will get into the great boiling point. I'm excited for it


	4. A Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang! have you ever heard of closing the god damn door?  
> NO!?
> 
> Yang's P.O.V

Class got out early today, so I decided I would spend some time with Blake. But once I got to the dorm I didn't dare make a sound.

I opened the door and Step into mine and Blake's dorm. Blake is sitting in a chair, her back facing me with a cello between her legs. She hasn't started to play yet. I hope she doesn't hear me. I stand so still, with the door still open, not wanting to miss my chance to hear Blake play. I don't even let out a breath, I hold my bag so tightly so that the papers inside won't make a noise.

Blake lifts her bow and places it on her strings. Should I say something? I don't want to, I want to hear her play, but I also don't want to be rude. But I crave to hear a cello being played lived.

She begins to play, I can't back out now. She plays a beautiful song, it fills the air with warmth. Blake sways back and forth with the beat. A few seconds in she starts to sing. I automatically recognize the song. 'Secrets' by One Republic. I love that band because of all the orchestra parts they put into their songs.

Blake hits every note, her voice is amazing, her cello playing is beautiful. I wish she would play forever. I want to listen to her sing forever. She could stop a baby from crying with her voice. She's amazing, she's beautiful. I want her to be mine, and I want to be hers.

I listen to her play the whole song, getting chills that run throughout my whole body. When she puts her cello down next to her chair I begin to clap. She quickly turns around then stands up and starts to blush.

"That was amazing," I put my backpack down and walk closer to her.

"Wha- Why are you here?" She shouts.

"Class got out early, so I thought I would spend my extra time with you."

She shakes her head and pinches her nose before sitting down on her bed "How long were you there?"

"From the beginning. I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you, I'm sorry Blake. I should of said something to you, I was wrong." I sit next to her realizing I made her upset. I should of said something to her, or just left.

"No, it's fine," she sighs deeply "I guess I can play in front of you. It isn't a big deal."

"You're great, your voice is the best."

"Really?"

"Of course!" I smile at her "Man, I wish I could play cello like you. I wish I picked cello instead of drums in middle school. It must be cool to be able to play cello."

"It's amazing," she stands up, obviously in a more happy mood "I'll teach you something, come on."

"Really?" I jump off the bed and sit in her cello chair "Okay, what do I do?"

"Take this," she hands me the bow, I hold it in my right hand "Wait, not like that."

"Oh."

"Here," she moves my fingers around placing them in a weird shape "Like this."

"Got it," She then picks up and places it between my legs, then knells behind me. She puts her hand over my right one and begins to move it along with the bow.

The cello makes a low sound, then when she moves to bow to the next string the sound become higher "This is so cool."

"Stay on this string and move the bow back and forth this speed," She moves our hands faster.

With her left hand she begins to place her fingers down and move them to a tune. It feels like I'm actually playing. Blake places her cheek against mine and closes her eyes, falling into the piece the way I am. Once her fingers stop dancing up and down the cellos neck, I set the bow down.I turn my head to face Blake and our noses hit each other. This is as close as we have been.

With our noses still touching she says softly "You did great."

"You did most of the work," I close my eyes.

We sit like this for the longest time until we feel our foreheads touching.

"I think you're beautiful," Blake whispers, her breath tickling my lips.

"I think you're perfect-"

"Yang! look what came in the mail!" Ruby's voice booms through the silent air. I quickly turn away from Blake and stand up holding the cello.

"Have you heard of knocking?" I put the cello down and walk over to Ruby who's holding a closed box from the mail.

"The door was open," she says in a small voice.

"I just forgot...I left my rosin in my music locker," Blake stands up and walks out of the room embarrassed.

Ruby and I stand there in silence before I sigh and sit on my bed. Ruby comes to sit by me, placing the box on my lap "Sorry Yang."

"It's fine," I laugh and ruffle her hair "I'll close the door next time."

Ruby smiles "But I still would've knocked."

"Trust me, I would've ignored the door," We both laugh "So what's in the box?"

"It's a care package from dad."

"Really?" I open the box and pull out a stuff tiger "Look, it's cheese."

"Ya," Ruby chuckles "Dad sent me bacon," Bacon is a stuff her stuff pig. We both got them for Christmas one year.

"And my sweater! I thought I lost it," I pull out a big yellow sweater and bring it to my nose "Smells like home."

A moment of silence passes before Ruby stands "I'm sorry, I kinda of ruined that thing with Blake."

"It's fine, I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Aw Yang, don't say that." She smiles then leaves me alone in a room full of awkward.

Maybe it isn't meant to be, maybe we just have bad timing. At least I know Blake likes me back. Maybe I should do something special for her.


	5. Auditions

It's the big day! Blake's auditions are today. I'm so excited for her. Its in the big performing arts center across the street from the college. And at the end the director, who's also the judge, tells us who passed. So in an hour we'll know Blake is going to symphony!

Blake and I sit in the third row towards the middle. There's only a few non-orchestra students that came. Then there's Ruby who's taking pictures for the newspaper and here to support me, for later things and such. All their instruments are lined up on stage. So all we have to do is wait for Blakes' name to be called. It looks like she's the only cello.

Blake even dressed up for this. She's wearing black pants with fancy black dress shoes, a white button up shirt, with a black vest laced with purple lining and a tie to match. She looks amazing and the way her eyes shine in the light makes her that much more beautiful.

I eve got her a gift for when she makes it. It's under my chair so she doesn't see it. When I give it to her, she'll be so happy. I can ensure it.

Blake is the last one to go, when they call her name she slowly rises from her chair "You got this," I whisper.

She walks onto the brightly lit stage. Her foot steps echoing. She picks up her cello and sits downing placing music on the stand in front of her. She takes a deep breath and waits for her signal to begin. 

"Okay Miss.Belladonna, you may begin," The director moves papers around on her desk while looking up at the stage.

Blake again takes a deep breath before she starts to play. The piece she chose starts off slow, she closes her eyes and moves along with the music. She opens her eyes when a long note begins, she takes another deep breath and lifts her bow high in the air. In a heart beat she slams her bow down on her strings, moving faster and faster with every second, her fingers scale the cellos neck. The loud booming sound fills the whole room. With another deep breath she ends the piece. The small amount of people here clap as she walks off the stage.

"Thank you, Miss.Belladonna."

Once Blake is sitting next to me, I turn and smile at her. I look down at her shaky hands and smile bigger because I know in a few seconds mine will be the same way.

The director walks on to the stage and stands in front of a microphone with the spot light shinning on her face and a few papers in hand.

"Thank you all very much for your time," she puts the papers up to her face "I will list off the people who have passed," she lists off a few names then finally she says "Blake Belladonna, if your name wasn't called please try again."

"Blake!" I stand up bringing Blake with me "You made it!"

"I made it..." She says bluntly then a change in voice "Yang! I passed!" she hugs me tightly "I did it I did it!"

She lets go of me smiling "Blake, I have something for you," I reach under my chair pulling out the bouquet of flowers and handing them to her.

"Th-"

"Wait, there's more," I reach into my coat pocket and pull out an envelope 

She slowly opens the envelope "Is this..."

"Chicago symphony orchestra 11th row tickets?" I finish for her "Yes." 

"Yang..." she hugs me again, "We're going?"

"Yeah, but also," I pull out a long slim box from my pocket and open it, revealing a white gold necklace with a sliver music note for a pendant.

"Did yo- you didn't have to do all this," she takes the necklace in her hands, "w-"

"The tickets were for passing, and the necklace is for this," I let out a breath "Will- uh- I..."

"Yang..."

"Give me a sec," I tale her free shaky hand in mine and hold it tightly "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now, and uh... I can't do it. Plan B."

"Yang-"

"Give me a minute," I laugh and pull a piece of crumpled up paper from my jeans "Okay, so I wanted to say all these things but when I look at you my mind seems to stop and all I can think about is being with you, so I wrote it down on a note, so uh here," I hand her the piece of paper.

"To Blake," She begins to read aloud. I look around us and it seems like everyone has stayed, everyone is looking at us, they're all smiling, even Ruby and the director "When I first saw you- you grabbed my attention with your looks, I slowly but surely started to fall in love with every part of you. I can pinpoint the exact day I knew I was in love and this wasn't just some sort of school yard crush. The day on the roof top, I felt like I wanted to stay forever and just talk to you. So with that said..." She begins to smile even wider "Will you be my girlfriend?" Blake puts her arms to her sides after setting down all her gifts and hugs me burying her head into my neck "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," she looks at me with tears forming in her eyes "This is the best day ever."

Everyone around us begins to clap and cheer then head out, the director congratulates Blake passing then about me before leaving. In a flash we're left alone. Even Ruby is gone.

"Do you want to get dinner with me?" I smile taking her hand in mine.

"I would love to," She smiles silly.

We go out to a fancy restaurant. I order a cheese burger while Blake has some fancy pasta. She keeps playing with her necklace, and gently kicking me under the table. I smile and throw a fry at her. She laughs then pops it into her mouth.

"Thanks for having dinner with me," I say as we both get into my car.

"Thanks for taking me," She closes her door, then looks at me "Did you really mean everything in that note? Even the part about falling for me the first time you saw me?"

"I practically confessed that I was crushing on you the first day when we were waiting for pizza."

"Oh yeah," she laughs a little "You being a little dork made me start to have a crush on you."

Before I know it her lips are against mine. I reach my hand up the cup her face as she deepens the kiss. I tilt her head back as she pushes into me. I'm nervous, I'm happy, I'm feeling so many different things. I feel like everything around us has stopped. The noisy street has became silent. The lights from cars seem to turn off. Soon the kiss fades and we're left with our faces an inch apart and breathing heavy on each others lips.

We look away from each other and I begin the drive us home with my hand locked with Blakes' on her knee.

Once we're back to the dorm I lay on my bed, on my belling, facing the computer playing video games while Blake lays on top of me reading a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write. And it my seem like it's the last chapter but, trust me I think its only half way done. Yang and Blake still have to go to Chicago


	6. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can skip this chapter and won't really miss a thing. Its all fluff. And its kinda short. But you know I just want them to have some fun before the next chapter ;-;  
> I guess this is also kind of a recap. Maybe. Not really  
> I should warn y'all that there's uh like a reference to sex, kinda. Again. Maybe. Not really. Its still SFW but, some people need a warning for that. (Which I totally respect)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake's p.o.v

A five hour drive. Just to Chicago to rent a hotel and sleep. But it's okay, I'll let Yang do whatever she wants. She did plan this trip. The only reason why we're leaving late at night instead of early morning is because Yang wants to spend some time here.

Three days ago, Yang asked me to be her girlfriend and we shares our first kiss in this very car I'm sitting in. We've had a few kisses since then, but none as intense as the first one. Before our first kiss we had a few moments where we almost kissed. But chickened out, one time Ruby walked in. It's great to finally be able to kiss Yang. I wanted to for a long time. The first day I thought she was cute, I didn't know I would actually fall for her. I'm just lucky she made the first move, I could never do it.

We go drive thru food. Yang (of course) had to go inside, and get icecream. So that delayed our trip a little. Then she had to use the restroom, if I was driving I wouldn't of pulled over. That also added a couple minutes to the drive. But now, we're finally here. Finally at the hotel where I can shower and sleep.

While walking to the room Yang suddenly stops "Blake, swimming pool."

"It's 10:30 at night, it's closed." I pull her along 

"It opens at 6 a.m."

"We're not swimming at 6 a.m."

A the way to the room she tells me how she's going to go swimming right at 6 a.m. I told her not to, and wait a little. But I have a feeling she's not going to listen.

Once we get to the room Yang takes the bed closest to the door and I get in the shower. When I'm done I walk out of the bath room to see Yang sitting on her bed surfing the T.V channels only in a sports bra and underwater.

"Yang!" I close my eyes tightly avoiding the site "You're half naked!"

"Blake...I sleep like this, you never noticed?"

"I don't watch you sleep," I turn my head away and walk to my bed putting away my dirty cloths.

"I can put on cloths if you want me to," I look over to her, her tan skin, toned body, and freckled face. I feel my cheeks become hot "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I get into bed facing away from her "Sleep the way you want."

"Uh...Blake?"

"Mhmm?" 

"I thought we could...you know..."

"Yang!" I throw the blankets off me facing her.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" She looks around frantically.

"What do you think we could do?"

"...cuddle..." She looks at me for a second before throwing her hands into the air "Good god Blake! We've only been dating for three days! I'm a gentlelady!"

"Stop being so suggestive," I pout playfully moving over to her bed.

"I was suggesting cuddling..." She smirks "You're the one with your head in the gutter."

I try to think of something good to say back, but Yang is completely right "Shhh~" I put my finger to her lips.

"I'm right~"

"Shhh," I laugh keeping my finger against her.

We agure and laugh until Yang pulls me close, nuzzles her head into my neck, tangles our legs together and falls asleep against me. I didn't expect her to be such a cuddler, let alone cuddle like this. She's cuddling into me instead of /cuddling me/. It's nice though. I like it, she's super warm and I'm super cold.

I like the way we are now. There's no more awkward almost kisses. It's just us, nothing has changed really. Yang doesn't act that much different she's just more romantic towards me. Soon I fall asleep with her warm body pressed against mine.

"Blake! Wake up Blake!"

I open my eyes to see Yang above me, still half naked, but in a swimsuit this time "You didn't," I look over to the clock 5:50 a.m "You so did."

"Blake quick, get your swimsuit on."

I sigh "only because you took me out here."

"Yes!"

I slowly get up admiring Yang's muscles again. 

After I get changed into my suit I look into the body mirror Yang standing behind me. My belly and upper legs are a lighter shade of brown, while Yang is completely tanned.

"Woah," Yang pokes me stomach "You got a light stomach."

"I don't like wearing swimsuits," I shrug my shoulders "Not my thing."

"Nah, you can pull it off."

I smile "Thanks, let's go swimming now." I grab my towel "But I don't want my hair to get wet."

"Aw Blake," Yang speeds out the door "You have to."

I sigh and follow her to the pool. At least it's empty. And there's a hit tub. Maybe this won't be so bad. The pool is also looks small. Three to five feet.

Once Yang opens the door the smell of cleaning chemicals rush ups my nose. I take a deep breath, it smells so nice.

"Blake!" Yang takes me by the hand and leads me to the edge of the pool "Look!"

"...I'm not going to bend over because I know you're going to push me in."

"No silly," she moves my head making me look out the windows "The sunrise."

The sunrise is beautiful. Rising over the city sky. It's a clear day besides the fog.

"Oh," I cross my arms studying the way the light shines between skyscapers "That's kind of romanti-"

She pushes me in, my butt lightly touches the bottom, the water is cold, a shock. I push off going back to the surface. I push the hair out of my face to see Yang holding back a laugh. She quickly jumps in, causing a huge splash.

"What were you saying?" She swims over to me.

"I was trying to say it was a bit romantic."

"Hahah then I pushed you," she laughs holding her stomach "But don't you think this whole thing is romantic" she smiles.

"I guess, there's different types of romance."

"Really?"

"Ya you got you love romance, puppy love, tragic love, then this is fun romance."

"Really?" Yang bounces in place "I like fun stuff."

"You're oddly hyper..."

"I drank coffee for the first time today," she laughs "there was some in the room so I tried it."

"Oh jeez."

After we swim for a while, Yang needed to burn some energy, we take a shower and decide to walk around the town. She ends up giving me her highschool varsity jacket. The colors are black and yellow. She told me they're the killer bees. She holds me hand as we walk in and out of small shops. We get lunch and share another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, keep a look out for foreshadowing. I've done that a few times within the past chapters.   
> I can't wait til chapter 7. Its going to be great.


	7. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where everything turns around  
> And I love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang's p.o.v

The concert was great, and in sure Blake enjoyed it. She seemed memorized by all of it, her eyes lit up when the first chair cello had a solo. She even knew all the names of the pieces the symphony played. I knew a little over half.

After the concert, we walked around, and bought some stuff like; Blake got a fancy new rosin, I got a keychain, and we both got matching bookmarks. Then we started to head home. Well, I had to remember where I parked my car but it's not that big of a deal. It just took an hour to find. It was 10 p.m by the time we were heading home. I would stay another day but it's the last day of spring break.

It's very dark out. Only street lights guide the way. No stars nor moon, they were both covered by clouds.

"Thanks Yang," Blake turns down the music and looks my way.

"Thanks for going with me," I say back keeping my eyes on the road.

At this point it is 1 a.m, we're almost home and fully awake thanks to energy. I have to stay fully aware, there's lots of cars.

When we get to a red light I reach over to Blake's lap and holds her hand, we smile at each other "This may seem quick but..." Her voice trails off.

"Ya?" I look over to her and squeeze her hand for encouragement.

"Well...I love you."

"I love you too," I smile and kiss her cheek.

The light turns green. When we're in the middle of the intersection. Everything goes black. A ringing in my ears start. Pain spreads everywhere through out my body. I feel stuck between two hard places. I can't see. There's a lot of pain. There's pain in my right arm and something sharp underneath my left eye.

Come on, open your eyes.

I can hear sirens. Ambulance.

"Yang..."

I open my eyes, there's something bright. But its fuzzy. I can't see right.

Car crash.

Blake.

I turn my head, Blake. She lays there with her mouth open. A giant truck hit us from the right side, Blake got the full blast. My right arm is across her arm chest, protecting her. The engine is on fire.

Get Blake out.

I undo my seatbelt with ease. I had to use force on Blake's. The car is tipped to the left side. 

Glass. Glass is under my eye.

Blake is passed out. Get her out of the car.

Sun roof.

I hold Blake in my arms, she's bleeding. Just scrapes. I struggle getting the sun roof open, I eventually drag Blake out with myself.

Get away, fire.

I drag Blake away from the fire and hold her. While peoe start to grab her and put her on a stretcher.

Paramedics.

"No Blake..." I try to reach out to her but my arm won't lift. I can't see anything. I can't see Blake anymore. Everything is just one big blur.

They have her on a lift. I feel two arms pick me up to my feet "Please follow me." They walk me over to an ambulance "You'll be okay."

"Blake?"

"Is that her name?" 

"I want to go with Blake," I say softly out of breath "please."

"Put her with the other." I hear from my right side "As long as she doesn't touch her eye she'll be fine. Hear me? Do not touch your face."

I ride in an ambulance with four other people. Two nurses surrounding Blake, poking her with needles. She's not awake. But beeping sounds tells me she's breathing, but slowly. The nurses told me she needs stitches, they may have to remove a rib, and she might have internal bleeding. They said I have to get stitches and quick surgery if I want to keep my eye. They won't let me touch it. I can't see out of my left eye and my right arm is torn. Covered in blood. Just like Blake's arm.

"Blake?"

"She's going to be okay, we won't let her die." 

"Die?" The vehicle stops, the people quickly carry her out on the bloodly stretcher "die?"

They take her.

They take her somewhere.

I'm being pushed on a hospital bed. To a room where I'm stuck with needles that take away the pain.

Stitches I'm getting stitches.

I begin to be able to think more clearly. I still can't process everything at happening.

"What's your name?" A women who is a little older than me, who's the one giving me stitches ask. I'm guessing she's just trying to keep me calm.

"Yang Xiao Long."

"That's a great name, Yang," she puts a pair of tweezers close to my face "This may hurt a little, can you close your eyes?"

I do as I'm asked. I feel a sharp pain underneath my left eye. I hear a click next to me. I look over to see a piece of glass, four inches maybe, go into a tray. That was almost in my eye.

"Yang, I'm going to stich your eye, okay." I nod yes.

I feel a slight pain with every stich "Blake?"

"Your friend?" She asks and keeps stitching "I haven't heard much from the doctors. But there's no internal bleeding. But she's beat up pretty bad, the had to do emergency surgery before her broken rib cuts into her lung."

"She won't die?"

"We promise."

I smile, Blake should be okay. Blake.

"Now Yang," I open my eyes, the left one still being fuzzy. But not as bad. "I'm going to give you an eye patch."

I hear her walk across the room "Arm?"

"We already stitched your arm, we had to do it quick In the ambulance. Remember?" She takes my head in her hands and gently puts the eye patch over my left eye "I just need to bandage it."

I don't remember them stitching me on the way here. I guess I was too focused on Blake.

After the eye patch in on, the world becomes a clearer. I'm on an operating table, I sit up very light headed. I try to move my right arm to my head but let out a small whine of pain.

"Ms.Long, please refrain from moving your arm for a while."

I nod again. Then she puts a lot of white cloth on my right arm. Covering my shoulder to my fingers. I then notice I don't have a shirt.

"Shirt?"

"We'll put it in your take home bag along with the pieces of a necklace the police found."

"Music note?"

"Yeah that one, he's a shirt." She hands me a button up hospital shirt.

Blake's necklace. It's broken.

The nurse puts me in an empty room, on the bed closest to the door. They said I have to stay for the night. But am free to leave tomorrow. Blake will be here soon, but they said I need to sleep and I'll see Blake in the morning


	8. Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang's p.o.v

"She's in a coma."

The doctors break the news to me when I wake up. I woke up and turned to Blake. She has a ton of machines attached to her, tubes running everywhere around. Her right shoulder wrapped in white bandage and a brace. A sling holds her arm in place. Scratches and bruises mark her body, she's a canvas to pain. She doesn't move except her chest slowly rising and falling as she breaths. It's like she's asleep.

She is asleep, and she'll be asleep for an extended period of time "How long will she be like this?" As I'm walking to her bed tears form in my eyes. I take off my eye patch and throw it away. I don't need it and I don't want it "Are you sure she isn't sleeping?"

"Ms.Long," my nurse from last night puts a hand on my shoulder "she's in a coma."

"Can't you-" I knell next to Blake gripping onto her bed side afraid I might fall over "You can't do anything?"

"We're sorry but..." Her voice begins to shake "but she might not wake up for a while...or at all." She quickly walks away.

There's a moment of silence. A moment where I try to take in all of this information. I finally ask out a girl then this happens.

The doctor tells me I'm free to go but Blake has to stay until she wakes up.

"Blake..." I softly say after all the doctors have left the room. It becomes silent, and has that feeling all hospitals give off, a feeling of something safe that really isn't safe. And the feeling of everything being empty yet filled with everything. Every hospital is one big contradiction.

"We have school tomorrow, come on get up!" I yell then squeeze her hand. I can't say anything for a second then I whisper "You're playing in Beacon symphony, remember?"

I begin to cry into her bedside, she might not wake up. Ever. She could be asleep for years even forever. We might not be able to go on another date together. The doctors said they would help her. They lied! Blake is in a coma, I thought they said she would be okay. This isn't my definition of okay.

At least she's alive.

The room door opens and I hear someone silently walk in "Little sunshine..."

I know that voice, and I know that name. That deep voice that always reminds me of home and that sweet nickname that reminds me of time with mom.

"Dad!" I turn around and run into my dad hugging him close. He places his hand on the back of my head as I sob even harder into his chest "She might not wake up dad!"

Two other people rush into the room. A man and a women, both with black hair, the man has light skin and the women's skin is darker like Blake's and she has the same color eyes as her too. Blake's parents. The women cries into the mans shoulder as he holds her.

"Yang, listen to me," My father holds my shoulders "You need to stop crying for a second," I nod my head "I'm going to talk to Blake's parents and work something out. They drove 11 hours to get here. We're going to discuss further situations in the waiting room. For now you and I should give them space."

I nod and we both walk into the family room nearby. I sot next to a window looking out onto the roof, watching the same sunrise Blake and I watched a few days ago. It's chilly over here but the veiw is nice.

"So Yang," my father sits next to me "Ruby told me, almost everything. I always thought you would find someone dear to you before she did," he laughs a little, lighting the mood up.

"Well, she got the guts before I did." I smile.

"I always thought you were braver."

"Daaaad, I didn't want to mess things up."

He laughs a hardy laugh "I'm just picking on you."

I smile. We sit in a comfortable silence watching a muted t.v. In half an hour the Belladonna's sit across from us.

"You're Yang?" Mr.Belladonna nods towards me.

"Uh- yeah- I mean yes sir." I wipe any tears from my eyes and clean my nose on my shirt.

"We've heard a lot about you...Blake really likes you," Blake's mom smiles "I'm glad she found you"

"I have a proposal to offer," my dad clears his throat "How long to you plan to stay near beacon?"

"Well," Mr.Belladonna looks over to his wife "We both have jobs, actually businesses to run. We plan on leaving tonight."

"What about Blake?" I ask bluntly.

"We were going to have her moved to a hospital nearby but she's in no condition for that. So we're conflicted at the moment."

"Wa-"

My dad puts his hand on my knee quiting me "How about this? When Blake wakes and is able to leave she stays with us? We live 45 minutes away from the school so Yang can drive them there when her arm is better. Until then I will drive the both of them."

They look at each other and begin to discuss the topic for a few minutes as I sit on the edge of my seat with my dads hand on my knee keeping me calm.

"What about Yang?" I hear Blake's mother whisper.

"What about her?" Her father whispers back.

"You know Blake really loves her," she snaps "she has never said that about anybody else. Remember all those people you thought she would like? We can't break them apart."

"Fine," he whispers one last time then speaks up "Blake can stay with you only if she wakes up within a week and goes to school."

"Thank you so much," I stand up and shake their hand as best as I can. Even though I don't have a cast nor sling the pain and bandages makes it hard to move.

I go back to Blake's room and stay with her for the next two days. I don't leave her room. Dad brings me my meals and cloths, plus there's a bathroom right in Blake's hospital room. 

I sometimes talk to Blake. Even though she doesn't say anything back. I make sure the t.v only plays the shows she likes.

On the second day around 1 p.m, dad had just left after lunch. Blake begins to stir in bed.

"Blake?" I rush over to her bedside and knell next to her "Blake!?"

She makes a small mumbling noise as she opens her eyes then slowly closes them.

"No, Blake. Stay awake please." I grab her hand. It warm from being under a blanket for two days "please stay awake."

She again makes a small sheepish noise before opening her eyes and looking at me without an expression. I smile at her with tears of joy forming in my eyes, she smiles.

"You've been in a coma for two days," I weep nuzzling my head into her arm "please stay awake."

"I'm awake," she tries to sit up but slowly lays back down "I hurt, a lot."

"I'll get a nurse. Don't move."

I run through the halls, getting her nurse and doctor as fast as I can. Once back they start to switch out the machines she's hooked up to and give her some pills to take. Once they're done with that the doctor begins to explain.

"You broke a couple ribs and you right shoulder. Blood loss and you head getting bumped a few good times caused your coma." He explains "The only problem is that your shoulder may never heal properly."

"What? That can't-" Blake puts her left arm to her face and grinds her teeth holding back painful tears "Can I still play cello?" She chokes out.

The doctor shakes his head while looking down at his clip board "Maybe with years of physical therapy. Maybe. I'm sorry. You'll be able to leave the hospital by 8 p.m." he leaves without saying another word.

Blake cries. I cry with her. I hold her hand for a long time before we speak.

"I'm dropping out," she sobs even louder "There's no use if I can't play!"

"No!" I stand up letting go of her hand "You can't! You can still take music theory."

"What's the point?" She wipes her nose "I'll never be able to play again."

"Don't listen to the doctor, take therapy. You'll be able to play in no time."

"Yang..."

"Please. Don't quit. Your parents said you can stay with my dad and I as long as you stay in school and you woke up with in a week. You woke up in two days!" I plead "please don't leave me," she's silent "please. I know it'll be hard. Just take theory until you can play again. Please Blake."

She doesn't say anything for a long time. We sit still for half an hour, I hold her hand as she cries into her arm.

"I'll stay," she says blankly staring at the wall in front of us.

"Blake...I love you."

"I love you too," she lowers her head as another tear falls from her eye.

I roll my sleeve down and wipe it away.


	9. Fourth Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know this song doesn't really fit this chapter but it gave me the idea  
> Fourth drink instinct - Cute is what we aim for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang's p.o.v  
> Underage drinking  
> Drunk hitting  
> Forced kiss  
> If there's anything else that needs a trigger warning please tell me :)

It has been a week since Blake woke up from her coma. She's been sleeping in my bed, while I camp in Ruby's room. Since Ruby is still staying at beacon. Blake still won't go to school nor therapy. It's the same excuse everyday 'I'm too tired/my arm hurts' yet she won't go to the doctors. She still wears that stupid sling because the doctors told her. But the worst part is that she won't even get out of bed. She's not even trying.

But tomorrow I'm forcing her to go to school. She has already missed so much of it. I guess I'm just upset because she won't talk to me. No, she won't even look at me. It's keeping me up at night.

Now at 11p.m I'm supposed to be asleep. But I'm starring at the ceiling, it's going to be another sleepless night. I can't let that happen.

I slowly get out of bed and head towards my room where Blake rests. But the bed is empty. "Blake?" I lift up to covers to see if she's hiding. But there's noting there except for a bed sheet. "Blake?" I walk into the bathroom. It's empty too. The whole house is empty (dad works night shifts)

My heart starts racing. Where's Blake? Bar. There's a bar down the street she must be there. No, she's not of age. She can't be there. But she could've printed a fake I.D. 

I run outside without taking anything with me. The bar isn't too far away. It should only take five minutes if I run there.

It's a chill spring night where the sun is already set and almost everyone is already in bed, sleeping for the following Monday morning. Everyone has something to do. Even Blake she promised me she would go to school.

I feel a warm tear leave my eye, and another one. And even more when I open the bar door. The smell of alcohol strongly rushes up my nose. It's not a busy night. Maybe 15 people. But there's one girl at the bar that sticks out to me. A girl who isn't okay at the moment, maybe even a bit out of shape. Even when she's drunk, she's still beautiful.

Then my heart breaks. Shatters. Another sits on her lap and kisses her. They hold hands and take another shot before kissing again. I feel my lip begin to quiver and my hands start to shake.

"Blake!" I yell from the door.

She quickly snaps her head my way. With her good arm she pushes whoever is sitting on her off. She wobbles towards me, and stumbles over nothing.

"Okay, don't," she grabs my shoulders "don't be mad."

"No Blake!" I violently grab her ark and drag her out to the sidewalk. She falls backwards onto the ground.

"Ow you bit-"

"Don't you dare!" I point my finger at her "Stand up!"

She struggles to stand up so I help her to her feet "I can expla-"

"How dare you!" I grab the hem of her shirt "How long have you been seeing them?" I whimper out.

"It was a one night thing."

"So you fuc-"

"No babe," she puts a hand on my cheek "It didn't mean anything. Just having fun, y'know?"

I feel even more tears fall from my eyes "Do I even mean anything?"

"Baaaabe," she laughs then leans her head on my shoulder "I am so drunk."

"I'm not your babe!" I walk away. Then turn back to say one more thing "Being drunk does not! Does not give you an excuse!"

"Wait," she catches up with me "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." She smiles then rushes her lips into mine. The taste of cheap rum and cigarette smoke fills my taste pallet.

"Stop!" I push her away from me and slap her face. She turns to the side.

"So," she stands up straight with a red mark on her left cheek "You're breaking up with me?"

I sigh before pulling her into a hug. She doesn't hug me back. I whisper into her cold ear "I'm not going to leave you. I know Blake. I know it's hard, I know I'm not the easiest person to be with. I'm sorry." I sob into her "I'm sorry I hit you! That was wrong! I'm sorry!"

Blake's silent for a while before I feel her hunch over and throw up on my back. Then I hear her awful, drunken sobs and gasps for air. Then another hurl and even more sobs.

I rub the back of her head as she cries and yells sorry over and over again. "Blake," I whisper "It's okay. It's okay Blake."

"Yang!" She sobs into my neck, making a mess with her second time around dinner and drinks "I'm awful, I know! I don't deserve you! I cheated! I'm sorry!"

"Look," I force her head up so she looks me in the eye "I forgive you."

"But-"

"Blake I told you," I wipe the tears away from her eyes "I love you, I love you so much. I don't want a drunken mistake to ruin everything we built between us."

She let's out a loud sob before hugging me again "I love you, I love you, I love you. Please never leave. Please."

We cry outside of the bar for at least 15 minutes before I start to guide her home. She's a drunken mess. She can't keep her eyes open or walk correctly.

Once we stumble into the house I head straight to the bathroom. I take Blake's shirt and pants off and sit her on the tolit. She lowers her head and closes her eyes. I grab a soapy wash cloth and begin to clean her off her face, arms, and legs. I go to clean her neck when I notice a medium size hickey under her jaw line. I ignore it and clean over it. Even though a part of me wants to cry again.

"How many times have you done this?" I ask while putting a clean shirt over Blake.

"Three. But tonight was the first time I-"

"Please, I don't want to know," I stand up and hand her a cup of mouthwash "don't swallow."

"Yang...I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I walk out of the bathroom. "After that, go to bed. There's pants in the top dresser drawer if you want. Please be out of the shower soon."

After I clean myself up I go to check on Blake. Once I open the door she shoots up "Can you turn on the t.v?" She asks.

"Sure," I walk to the t.v, being carful not to fall over anything in the dark. I push the power button and a blue-ish light fills the air. "Are you okay now?"

She nods head "wait."

"Yes Blake?" I sigh and look at her.

"Is there anyway I can make this up?"

"Just don't do it again," I sigh again. Stomping towards the door.

"Yang?"

I turn around "What now?" I throw my hands up.

"Are you mad at me?" There's a small whimper in her voice.

"Look," I walk over to the bed and knell in front of her "I'm not upset."

"You seem like you are."

"I'm not," I put my hand on hers "I almost lost you once, I don't want to lose you for good." I reach up and kiss her forehead. I get up to leave again but Blake ends up tugging on the back if my shirt "Need anything?"

"I need you."

I smile softly, she moves over making room for me. I lay next to her tangaling our legs together. I let Blake nuzzle her head into my chest. I kiss her head before I drift to sleep.

Finally, I am able to sleep.


	10. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yangs' p.o.v

Recovery isn't easy. It isn't quick. It isn't fun. There were days where Blake couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. All the pills the doctors had her take didn't make anything better. All those love poems and love stories about how once a depressed person finds 'the one' or start to date, they become super happy. It isn't like that at all. Some days Blake wouldn't even talk to me. Other days she would lash out at me and say hurtful things. Dad says it isn't my fault or Blakes' fault. But the pills' fault.

I tried to help her as much as I could. On good days it seemed like everything was okay. We would laugh like we used to. One day I even took her out to lunch. Some days we played video games. Everyday after physical therapy I would rub her shoulders.

Summer and fall passed. It's been 10 months. Blake has finally been weened off all of her medication. And today, she picked up her cello. She plays in my room, facing the wall. She hasn't realized I"m standing outside of the room.

I hold my breath to not make a noise as Blake picks up her bow. She uses her left hand to make sure she's holding it right. Once she starts to play the bow slides around. She sighs but tries again. It takes her at least five minutes to play a simple song. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. She makes a few mistakes with the bowing, and she can't really get a good sound from the cello. But once she's done I clap for her. She turns her head at starts to blush.

"That was amazing!" I run up to her "You did great!"

She slowly puts the cello down and stands up then hugs me gently "It wasn't that good. My shoulder is still weak and it causes my arm and hand to shake."

"Sit back down."

"Wh-"

"Just do it," I turn her around and sit her down in the chair "Pick up your cello and bow."

"Yang..." she does as I told her, again using her left hand to fix her bow hold "What are you doing?"

I knell behind her and the chair and put my right hand over hers and help place the bow on the string "Do that one thing."

"What one thing?" she puts her hand on the cellos neck, getting ready. 

"When you taught me how to play," I move the bow across the string, making a steady noise "I help with your bow and right hand. You play the same notes as you did before."

"Yang," she smiles "You're the best."

She begins to move her left hand up and down the cellos neck, playing the same melody as she did before. I place my cheek against hers and close my eyes. When lets her left hand drop to her side at the end of the song I put the bow to the side.

I turn to face her and our noses touch "You did great," I say when our foreheads meet.

"Thanks," we close our eyes and sit in silence for a while.

"You played beautifully."

"I think you're beautiful," she whispers her breath tickling my lips.

"I think you're perfect."

We turn our heads so our lips fit perfectly together. I cusp her jaw as she puts a hand on my shoulder. Everything is silent. Not one thing makes a noise besides the sounds of our breaths. The smell of Blakes' face wash is strong. It's kiwi scented and makes her face extra soft. And she tastes like sour gummy worms, a snack we shared after lunch.

At least Ruby didn't barge in this time. 

I stand up and smile "I'll let you practice, need anything?"

She nods and kisses me on my cheek "Can you get me a juice box?"

Blake practices until she's in tears from the pain in her right shoulder. I quickly bring her an over the counter pain killer. I start a warm bubble bath for her to relax in. I walk in slowly sitting on the toilet lid when she calls me in. She looks down, her chin softly resting on top of bubbles as she sinks lower into the bath.

"You feeling okay?" I ask.

"No."

"Do you need anymore pain killers?" I ask again.

"No."

"Do you want me to leave?"

She smiles "No," her smile fades away as she sighs "I'm sorry for being so difficult."

"Please," I wave my hand in the air like waving away her statement. 

"No really," she turns to me "You're basically taking care of me."

"You would do the same, ready to get out?"

She nods and I go get her robe "You're really too nice. If I was in your position I would've left. She why didn't you leave?"

She stands and I look away until she's covered "It's hard to explain. Things change, you can really only understand if you experience it first hand."

"What changed?"

"I-" I lock hands with Blake and sheepishly smile "Well, it sounds cheesy but. I really love you. The day of the crash was the first day we said 'I love you" and after the crash I always wanted to hear those words again. And again. And over and over. I wanted to go on so many dates with you. I guess, that kind of kept me motivated. I wanted to look on the bright side of things." 

There's a moment of silence before Blake speaks up "Do you want to go on a movie date with me tomorrow?" 

I smile "Sure Blake."

She smiles back but even wider "I love you."

"Love you too."


	11. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it's been fun. But it's over.  
> It makes me sad.  
> I didn't want to write the ending. But all good things have to come to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang's p.o.v

Three months later she's great. She's playing as she was before the crash. Maybe even better. She's back in symphony. She's great. She's even first chair cello now. I'm so proud of Blake. Within three months she went from being in bed all day and moody to the best cello player in Beacon. We're even back in the dorms. It's like the crash didn't happen.

Our relationship is great. Even though Blake has practice a lot after school and that causes us to spend less time together. But it won't be like that after tonight's concert she won't have to practice as much as she does now.

At the moment she's backstage getting ready while Ruby, Weiss, and I are sitting in the 7th row waiting for her to walk across stage in her beautiful black dress.

The audience is huge. Not one chair is left empty. The lights dim out and the orchestra fills the stage. Blake sits down and looks out into the crowd. I catch her eyes and smile.

"Is everything ready?" I whisper over to Ruby.

"Weiss made sure we have the dinner plans," She whispers back.

"Thanks Weiss, you're the best," I whisper over to Weiss who nods her head proudly.

The orchestra plays three songs. The last song they play Blake has a solo. She picks up her cello and rushes to the chair in the middle of the stage facing the crowd. The orchestra fades out to silence. With no sheet music in front of her Blake begins to play. She improvises a great solo, doing things I have never heard or seen before. Her face softens as she finishes. She stands with her cello. The room is silent and in shock until one person begins to clap. Then another. Then the whole room claps. And soon everyone is standing and clapping for Blake.

Blake wipes her eyes before sitting back down. People still clap even though she has already sat down. The director has to motion for them to stop. She grabs the microphone and says "Soloist Blake Belladonna," people again begin to clap "Thanks for coming out."

The curtains go down and people begin to leave rushing towards the door. Ruby, Weiss, and I wait for Blake in our seats. 

"Yang," Weiss reaches over and fixes my tie "make sure you tie is okay."

"Oh, thanks Weiss," I straighten out my tie and vest. I didn't wear a full suit. Just a vest, tie, and dress pants.

While Blake is walking towards us I stand holding a bouquet of flowers. I hand them to her and she silently takes them with tears in her eyes.

"You did it," I pull her into a hug "You did it."

"I did it Yang!" She looks back at me.

"Come on," I grab her hand "We have reservations with Ruby and Weiss," she nods and smiles.

Once we get outside I slow our pace and stop at beacons water foutine Ruby and Weiss ahead of us. "You two go ahead. We'll meet you there."

"Gotcha," Ruby snaps and winks before her and Weiss walk hand in hand to the parking lot.

"What at we doing?" Blake asks once the two girls are our of ear shot.

"Just look," I point upwards at the clear night sky. The night moon and stars shining brightly "Look at all the stars and moon. I just want to stop and admire the little things of life."

She tilts her head up "Wow, it looks great tonight. Oh! And there's the dipper."

I walk behind Blake without her noticing me. I grab a box from my pocket retrieving the music note necklace from it. I soft put it around Blake's neck. She looks down putting the pendent in her hand.

"Yang," she turns around smiling at me "It's like the one I lost in the crash."

"I tried to find one close to it," I out the box back in pocket. 

"I-" she trials the music note "I don't know what to say."

I laugh "You don't have to say anything." She smiles as I lock our fingers together together "Ruby and Weiss are waiting for us," I start to walk.

"Wait," she pulls me back back and grabs my other hand "Thanks for everything," she kisses my softly and quickly on my lips before we begin to walk again.

"Hey Blake," I swing our hands together.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I kiss her cheek.

"I love you too."

 

*-*EXTAR*-*

 

At some point durning college Blake took teaching classes. After college she became an orchestra teacher. I now work for a video game company. I'm working on a whole new video game. And I'm in charge of it.

Blake and I stayed together throughout college. We are even renting an apartment together. It's close to the schools and close to my work. It's kind of small but Blake and I like it. We have a pet fish. His name is Bee because he's black and yellow. 

Tonight we're celebrating thanksgiving. We're at the Belladonna, then we're going to my family tomorrow. We switch every year.

I sit on the couch watching football with my arm around Blake. So many of her family members gather in the living room while some work in the kitchen preparing dinner.

The first year I had Thanksgiving here it was a little awkward. So many new people. I sat at least eight inches away from Blake, but now Blake could be sitting on top of me and I would totally be comfortable. Her family is actually really close to me now. Before dinner we play football. I help the people in the kitchen wearing a apron that says kiss the chef dancing around while putting icing on a cake. Blake's grandma drags Blake into the kitchen and pushes her towards me.

"Read her apron girl!" Grandma Belladonna points at me.

I turn around facing Blake. I look down at my dirty apron.

"Grandma-" Blake wipes her head to the side.

"Kiss the chef." Grandma reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone "Wait. I want to put it on the interwebs."

Blake still blushing, I lean down and point to my cheek "Kiss the chef Blake~"

"Fine," she turns and kisses my cheek.

"Great picture," her grandma looks at her phone "can you put it on my page?" 

I laugh and help her out. It was a great picture.

At the dinner table everyone talks, I feel comfortable around the Belladonna's. We talk about recent events in the family. Who's with who. Who's not with who. 

"Yang dear," Blake's grandmother who sits next to me taps my shoulder.

"Yes, Grandma Belladonna."

"How long have you been with Blake?" She asks.

"Oh um..." I look over to Blake. She smiles putting a hand on my shoulder "It'll be seven years in March."

There's ooos' and ahh' across the table as if we were watching fireworks. 

"Yang's a great kid," Blake's dad mention "I think she might be the only one that can deal with her."

"Dad-"

"Thank you," I nod towards him.

"They've been together longer than any of the other kids," someone says "they're cute together," another one says "You can tell Blake really likes Yang, she has never looked at one the way she looks a Yang," "Blake caught a good one for sure."

"So," Grandma Belladonna speaks and the table falls silent out of respect towards the oldest. "When's the wedding?"

I chuckle nervously and look over to Blake who's face is in her hands "Grandmaaaaa," she whines.

"Haha," I scratch the back of my head "Marriage is um...I uh...well..."

"I'm just joshing ya," Blake's grandma elbows my side and the whole table laughs except Blake.

"Yeah," I laugh out reaching into my pocket and feeling for a little box. I make sure Blake isn't looking. I tap grandmas thigh with the box then open it to reveal a ring. She puts on a serious look "Shhhh," I put a finger to my mouth before closes the box and putting it back into my pocket. She smiles wide then goes back to focusing on her plate.

Blake looks embarresed. I put my arm around her shoulder "Aw come on, love you Blake-y"

She sighs looking up rubbing her red face and breaths out "I love you too."


	12. EXTAR extra stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a friend wanted a little bit more. So why not?  
> This is extra if the extra. And honestly it's 1:45 a.m. I am probably going to make a lot of mistakes and end up editing this a lot.  
> Anyways Yang still has a ring in her pocket and this is going to be cheesy. Warning. Very Cheeeeeesy.
> 
> Oh yeah, I lied. The last chapter wasn't the end. This is the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68  
> Dedicated to Shadowmaster68
> 
> 3rd person p.o.v

It's thanksgiving, everyone has just finished desert and are about to start to clean the table. Yang begins to feel nervous and trembles a lot. She has one shot to get this right. She wants to do it now so everyone can see, everyone is here. It's the big night, the big question. 

"Oh god," Yang whispered to herself as she stood up "Oh lord help me," she wipes her hands on her pants, "uh...may I have your attention. Please?" 

Everyone at the table stops what they are doing and sit back down looking at Yang. Only grandma Belladonna has a different expression. And she's the only one with her video camera out ready to capture every moment.

"Okay so," She smiles wiping a tear away from her eye "Oh wow, I'm a hot," she chuckles nervously and so does everyone but Blake.

Blake is sitting nervously. She has a clue about what's going to happen next. She has been expecting this for a year now. She thought she knew what she was going to say but all of that confidence about knowing what to do has left her mind and she begins to tremble.

Yang takes Blake by the hand and leads her to the front of the table where everyone is able to see them. They both shake nervously and smile uncontrollably. 

"So uh, Blake?" Yang breathed.

"Yes Yang?"

"Oh jeez..." Yang wiped her forehead, then hands, then eyes, "This is way harder than it looked."

"It's okay," Blake smiled and rested a hand on Yang's shoulder.

They stare at each other for a moment just smiling with tears in their eyes before Yang pulls a small box out of her pocket.

A week before this day, Yang called Blake's parents for their blessing. They were waiting for the day Yang would ask. Her parents actually seemed very happy about it, they're very thankful for Yang being in their daughters life. She has helped so much. They ant believe it.

"Blake... I really really really like you," Yang laughed cracking the ice "I love you sooooo much. We've been together for the longest time."

Blake nodded and wiped tears from her eyes.

"And I uh," Yang was starting to get red in the face "I know you're the one for me. If we made it this far...then why can't we make it to the end?"

"Yang," Blake lunged forward and hugged her rubbing her face into her neck leaving a wet spot from her tears if joy.

"Okay, okay," Yang broke away from Blake's grip opening up the small box "oh wow. There's a bunch of butterflies floating around in my tummy." Blake smiled and all the family members laughed.

Yang finally got down on one knee. She took Blake's hand. "Oh my god, I'm actually doing this."

"I can't believe this," Blake put a hand over her mouth and a muffled "oh my goodness" escaped her lips.

"Come on love birds!" Grandma Belladonna shouted.

"Give me a sec," Yang put her hands up.

Yang shifted around, fixed her shirt and hair. "Okay, Blake. Will you...uh...will you be my...oh jesus," she coughed then flat out blurted "Blake Belladonna will you marry me?" 

Blake nods quickly with tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth as Yang puts the ring on her finger. The ring has a small music note on it, it almost matches Blake's pendant she still has. Everyone begins to clap while Yang stands up to embrace Blake.

"I love you so much Yang," Blake mumbles 

"I love you so much too," they both laugh at the sentence that didn't make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy? Most likely. But hey it's a proposal. It's going to be cheesy. 
> 
> Anyways this is the last chapter. I swear it's the last one.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it boring? or did you actually enjoy?


End file.
